


temeraire: the ebook adaptation

by cuddlefighter (bibbasaur)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adaptation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbasaur/pseuds/cuddlefighter
Summary: téméraireadjective /temeʀɛʀ/ dare-devil, foolhardy, recklessinspired by pinkmanite’s temeraire.





	temeraire: the ebook adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkmanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Téméraire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750306) by [Pinkmanite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite). 



read the fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750306) in ao3

download the ebook in [gdrive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YZvZTL02itI4X49CIXUJOSrqcHY8vHwY?usp=sharing)

listen to the playlist in [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16gc7d7RWm7lLjHsWd5eXq)

 


End file.
